2 Men, 2 Different Lives, Life After Death!
by Postman of Stories
Summary: What ya gonna do when there's no time left, Arthur? What ya gonna do when ya take ya last step, Francis? What ya gonna do when ya take ya last breath, Out ya chest and find out that there's life after death, guys? Human names used!(I had no idea what the genres would be, what the rating would be and sorry for a bad summary.)
1. Part 1

**I do not own Hetalia or the song!**

**Anime- Hetalia**  
**Song Artist- KJ-52**  
**Song- Life After Death**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur rolled out the bed as the alarm started going off and rubbed his head with his arm, it was the crack of dawn. He was late for work, but he really just hated his job. He kissed Alfred good-bye and then walked across the lawn.

Arthur got in the car, out the driveway and he was riding on the road by the mall,

Past the highway that he's flying on, but It slows to crawl cause some guy was just driving wrong! He's getting mad cause he wonders why it's going on

"Get out the way!"

He screamed as He was driving on!

"I hate my day and this way that it started off!"

He changed lanes and he thought that he was pulling onto the main lane, but just then he saw this green Honda! It straight came next thing it was the window shattered. He felt a great pain on his body from being bruised and battered. It all changed went black and he knew he had it, he coughed blood and breathed his last breath,

That was it!

**What ya gonna do when there's no time left?**

**What ya gonna do when ya take ya last step?**

**What ya gonna do when ya take ya last breath**

**Out ya chest and find out that there's life after death?**

Next thing Arthur knew was everything just got real quiet. He opened his eyes and to his surprise now it's real silent. Arthur realized he had died now it's his judgment He was standing before the Most High now and all of the sudden

God said to him, "Why should I let you into My heaven?"

He told God, "Well usually I'm a good person."

God showed him his life and all the times now that he was sinning. Every line to every curse to every bad decision. From every lie to every word there was nothing hidden. God showed how Christ died and with his life and that He killed him. God showed him time after time how he rejected him.

"I never cared about the sacrifice God had given! I never cared about my life or the way I lived it! And now I've died and it's too late to be forgiven!" Arthur yelled

Guilty of his crime, he was sentenced to eternal prison.

"It's dark, I'm alone, I feel my flesh burning!"

**What ya gonna do when there's no time left?**

**What ya gonna do when ya take ya last step?**

**What ya gonna do when ya take ya last breath**

**Out ya chest and find out that there's life after death?**


	2. Part 2

Francis rolled out the bed as the alarm started going off. He scratched his head and then yawned. It was the crack of dawn. He was praying and was thanking God that he got his job. He kissed Ivan good-bye, then walked across the lawn.

He got in the car, out the driveway and was riding on the road by the mall Past the highway that he's flying on, but It slows to a crawl, cause some guy was just driving wrong. Francis wasn't mad, he was just wondering what was going on. He used the time to pray for his family now and for his mom. He was thanking God for the way my day had started off, then he changed lanes and thought that he was pulling onto the main lane.

"Doesn't that guy see my green Honda?" He asked himself

Francis rolled out the bed as the alarm started going off. He scratched his head and then yawned. It was the crack of dawn. He was praying and was thanking God that he got his job. He kissed Ivan good-bye, then walked across the lawn.

He got in the car, out the driveway and was riding on the road by the mall Past the highway that he's flying on, but It slows to a crawl, cause some guy was just driving wrong. Francis wasn't mad, he was just wondering what was going on. He used the time to pray for his family now and for his mom. He was thanking God for the way my day had started off, then he changed lanes and thought that he was pulling onto the main lane.

"Doesn't that guy see my green Honda?" He asked himself

It straight came next thing it was the window shattered, he felt a great pain from his body being bruised and battered! It all changed went black, and he knew he had it! He coughed blood, breathed his last breath.  
That was it!

**What ya gonna do when there's no time left?**  
**What ya gonna do when ya take ya last step?**  
**What ya gonna do when ya take ya last breath**  
**Out ya chest and find out that there's life after death?**

Next thing he knew everything just got real quite. He opened his eyes to his surprise now it's real silent. He realized he had died, now it's his judgment. He was standing before the Most High now and all of the sudden.

God asked him, "Why should I let you into My heaven?"

He told God, "I never was a good person."

God showed Francis his life and all the times now that he was sinning. Every line to every curse to every bad decision. From every lie to every word there was nothing hidden. God showed how his son died and with his life and that Francis had killed him, but God also showed the time he chose Christ, how Francis didn't reject him, and showed the time when he took the love that God had given. He showed when he tried to serve through his life whenever he lived it.

"Now I've died, but I thank God that I'm forgiven!" Francis said

God wiped the tears from Francis's eyes as he cried and thanked him, because forever he will be with him, just in Heaven!

**What ya gonna do when there's no time left?**  
**What ya gonna do when ya take ya last step?**  
**What ya gonna do when ya take ya last breath**  
**Out ya chest and find out that there's life after death?**

**Who would you be?**  
**Francis?**  
**Or Arthur?**


End file.
